


That's (not) how it works...

by needmusicinlife_14



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dotae!!, Fluff and Crack, I Tried, M/M, Sorry if it's lame, overuse of pickup lines, pls have fun, unoriginal smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmusicinlife_14/pseuds/needmusicinlife_14
Summary: Taeyong just wants to entertain his overly-stressed, irritated boyfriend. Doyoung is having none of his shit.





	That's (not) how it works...

“Would you stop doing that?” Doyoung snaps at his boyfriend, who’s currently scrolling through his IG feed, fingers tapping incessantly on his screen (which has triggered Doyoung, as usual).

Taeyong sighs dramatically.

“Baby, I’ve been sitting here for the past couple hours, patiently waiting for you to complete your work,” he whines. “What else would you have me do?”

Doyoung frowns. He knows he’s being a little (read: very) difficult for Taeyong but he can’t help it. Mid Years are coming and he needs his As in his hands so he can breathe a little easier for End Years. As for Taeyong, he’s a born intellect who can easily ace his subjects without too much effort. Taeyong thinks Doyoung may just harbour a tiny hatred because of that. 

“I know, I’m sorry, hyung,” he pouts. “Give me another hour and I’ll be done by then, I promise. But only if you stop distracting me.”

Taeyong quirks an eyebrow. Doyoung is unimpressed. “Okay,” Taeyong concedes.

Yet, barely ten minutes later and Taeyong snickers, not too quietly. Doyoung ignores him in favour of trying to rationalise why he decided to take a double degree.

(“I can manage it, watch me.”

“Sure you can,” Yuta had deadpanned. “Just don’t come crying to us when you regret it later on.” 

Doyoung hates his hyung.)

The second time Taeyong snickers, Doyoung turns to face him, eyes glaring, intent murderous. “What. Now.” Taeyong just grins. 

“If you were a flower, you’d be a damn-delion.”

Doyoung stares, jaw clenching, body tensing. “Are you kidding me right now.”

“No,” Taeyong has the audacity to giggle. “If you were a fruit, you’d be a fine-apple.” 

Doyoung is 100% done with his boyfriend (and his stupid pick-up lines).

“My mama always told me to follow my dreams. So I followed you home.” Doyoung’s mind goes blank. 

“You look like trash,” Doyoung wants to screech and whack Taeyong, but he deflects. “Can I take you out?”

“No!” Doyoung screams. Taeyong laughs loudly, before looking at the distressed man in front of him, looking very nearly suicidal. 

“I’m sorry, baby, but you’re so cute when you’re flustered!” he says. 

“Why not,” Doyoung snaps. “You do you, and I do me, just this last five minutes?” he’s so close to throwing Taeyong out. 

“Okay,” Taeyong pauses, the glint in his eyes spell trouble which has Doyoung bracing himself for what he knows is about to happen. “How about I do you and you do me?” he cackles. 

“Get out!”

**Author's Note:**

> SO hope you enjoyed this mess cause I just love DoTae so much it hurts. ANYWAY I'm not very funny so I apologise for everything. This was literally inspired by my best friend, we were throwing pickup lines at each other and BOOMED this happened. All credits go to the owners of those pickup lines used!! Do comment and point out any errors because this was unbetaed and written in exactly 21 mins. Also I have no idea how uni works so forgive me :(


End file.
